Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 7: Holiday In Tangu
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Sultan Zandar learns of a blizzard hitting Tangu, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Morning At Tangu Castle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Morning At Tangu Castle Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **"Hello, Frederick," Danika said. "what may I get you for today?"**

 **"Well, Nika," Frederick answered. "I need a sedative for a patient with a sprained wrist."**

 **Dorrie Lucinda & Joseph did their part to pitch in with the family business as well.**

 **At the end of the day, Joseph was so tired, he looked as if he was about to drop, so Dorrie Lucinda carried her brother right to his bedroom and tucked him into bed.**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **About a month after the Cook family's sale in Dunwitty, Akilah awoke in her bedroom in the Tangu royal palace and gasped to discover what day it was.**

 **Akilah looked out her window to discover that there was snow upon the ground as well.**

 **"It's snowing!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **Akilah then dressed in her best Arabian holiday outfit and raced into the staff wing of the royal palace to awaken one of her best friends, 9-year-old Kirsten Andersen, the daughter of the new head maid who had replaced Jade once Jade married Emperor Jin of Weiling and became his empress.**

 **"Kirsten," Akilah whispered to her friend who moved from the Kingdom of Norseburg with her mother, father, older brother, 12-year-old Tor, and 2-year-old sister, Annelie. "it's time to wake up!"**

 **"Oh, Akilah," Kirsten groaned, still sleepy. "must I?"**

 **"It's Desert Yule!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **"Happy Desert Yule." Kirsten yawned, going back to sleep.**

 **Tor came into the bedroom he shared with his younger sisters from chopping firewood for the castle with his father, Lars, "Come on, Sis, it's Akilah's first Desert Yule as well as our own family's first Saint Trinity's Day here in the castle, and we all don't want to miss a second of it!" he exclaimed.**

 **Akilah:** _ **On the coldest day of winter**_ **;**

 _ **While the snowflakes dance and play**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone joins in the fun**_ **;**

 _ **Of our favorite holiday**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **Desert Yule Day is here**_ **;**

 _ **The most magical time of the year**_ **;**

 _ **When all are filled with cheer**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s Desert Yule**_ **;**

 _ **Happy Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Akilah met up with Rashid & Layla in the hallway near the tree.**

 **"Tell us what you would do with your birth parents on Desert Yule, Akilah." Layla pleaded, she was dying to know.**

 **Akilah:** _ **Mom**_ **,** _ **Dad**_ **,** _ **and I sang carols**_ **;**

 _ **Every year around the tree**_ **;**

 _ **By candlelight**_ **,** _ **we spent the night**_ **;**

 _ **As happy as can be**_ **;**

 **"That does sound wonderful!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **"I'd like to know what you guys do for Desert Yule as well!" Akilah said to Rashid & Layla.**

 **Rashid:** _ **There**_ **'** _ **s a big Desert Yule party**_ **;**

 _ **And it lasts all day and night**_ **;**

 _ **With countless treats for us to eat**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Of each, I'll take one bite**_ **;**

 **Layla, Rashid, and Akilah:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **Desert Yule Day is here**_ **;**

 _ **The most magical time of the year**_ **;**

 _ **When all are filled with cheer**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Akilah:** _ **Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Layla, Rashid, and Akilah:** _ **Happy Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **And as night begins to fall**_ **;**

 _ **Comes my favorite part of all**_ **;**

 **Akilah:** _ **When we light the special candle**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Not just that**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s here in the hall**_ **;**

 _ **When they hand us our gifts to open**_ **;**

 **Layla, Rashid, and Akilah:** _ **And we get what we**_ **'** _ **ve been hoping for**_ **;**

 _ **Desert Yule Day is here**_ **;**

 _ **The most magical time of the year**_ **;**

 _ **When all are filled with cheer**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Akilah:** _ **Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Layla, Rashid, and Akilah:** _ **Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Sofia:** _ **And I**_ **'** _ **m grinning ear to ear**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause the family that I hold so dear**_ **;**

 _ **Will be so very near**_ **;**

 **Akilah and Sofia:** _ **On Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Desert Yule**_ **;**

 **Layla, Rashid, Akilah and Sofia:** _ **The most magical time of the year**_ **.**


	2. Morning At Tangu Castle Part 2

**Morning At Tangu Castle Part 2**

 **"Where are Dad & Beatrice, Mom?" Rashid asked.**

 **"The two of them went out." Sultana Sofia answered Rashid.**

 **"On Desert Yule?" Akilah asked Sultana Sofia.**

 **"They said it was urgent royal business but don't worry, they'll be back in plenty of time for the party." the sultana answered her adopted daughter.**

 **"Excellent!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **"Come on, Layla," Rashid said. "let's go to your art studio for our** _ **other**_ **favorite Desert Yule tradition."**

 **"You mean," Layla added. "making homemade holiday greeting cards for our party guests?"**

 **"That's right." Rashid said.**

 **The two older children began to race off to Layla's art studio, when Layla turned, "Are you coming, Akilah?" she asked.**

 **"You both go on ahead," Akilah told Layla & Rashid. "I'm going to give the Andersen family their gifts, so, I will be in the servants' wing of the castle."**

 **"Here's a card I'd already completed for the Andersens." Layla said to Akilah, handing her new sister a piece of vertically folded jungle green paper with a red drawn & shaded in heart on the front of it.**

 **Akilah took the card from Layla, "I'll make sure they get it." she said.**

 **Akilah then walked down to the servants' wing of the castle with the holiday card and presents in hand.**

 **When Akilah got to the area where the bedrooms were, she heard sneezing & coughing coming from the two bedrooms.**

 **"I'm so sorry, Princess Akilah *cough cough*." Birgitta Andersen, the new head maid said before sneezing into a navy blue & gold checked hankie.**

 **"Aww, are you sick, Birgitta?" Akilah asked.**

 **"Uh, yeah, every servant in the castle is sick except for me, Akilah," Kirsten said, emerging from her bedroom with the empty teapot in her right hand. "but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before I come down with it too."**

 **The newest member of Tangu's royal family giggled with her best friend, "I hope that won't happen, because then, you wouldn't be able to use your gift outside to play with Rashid, Layla, and me." she told Kirsten.**

 **The Andersens opened their presents, with Birgitta helping Annelie unwrap hers, they each got a brand new knitted scarf hand crafted by Akilah.**

 **A chilly wind blew open the window which made Kirsten shiver, "Oh! Just what I need! Germs** _ **and**_ **bad weather! But at least I'm glad both our schools let us off for the holidays so I could spend my holiday vacation with my best friend." she said to Akilah.**

 **"Oh, Kirsten," Akilah said. "I love it when it snows on Desert Yule!"**

 **"And I love it when it snows on Saint Trinity's Day, since I'm the oldest daughter in my family, I get to play the part of Saint Trinity who wears a white gown with a cranberry red sash tied in front, cranberry red & white striped stockings, black flat shoes, a green wreath with red holly berries & white candles in her hair, and carries a tray of food for her family which will also have a lit candle upon it!" Kirsten exclaimed.**

 **"I hope the candles in your wreath won't be on fire, Kirsten!" Akilah laughed.**

 **"Don't worry, Akilah," Kirsten laughed. "Papa doesn't let me set my head ablaze!"**


	3. Morning At Tangu Castle Part 3

**Morning At Tangu Castle Part 3**

 **Akilah & Kirsten just had to laugh.**

 **Over in the village, Sultan Zandar & Beatrice were waiting on King James, Queen Amber, King Axel, King Hugo, Emperor Jin, Queen Jun, Queen Maya, King Khalid, King Desmond, and Princess Leena to arrive along with their own families.**

 **"This is your urgent royal business?" Beatrice asked Sultan Zandar.**

 **"I just thought my children would want to spend the holiday with their friends from Royal Prep at the party, oh! Where is your holiday spirit, Beatrice?" Sultan Zandar asked.**

 **"Back at the castle," Beatrice answered. "where we should be."**

 **"Well," Sultan Zandar said to Beatrice. "we're only in the village."**

 **Suddenly, King James, Queen Amber, King Axel, King Hugo, Emperor Jin, Queen Jun, Queen Maya, King Khalid, and Princess Leena to arrive along with their own families in the Kingdom of Tangu by flying coach.**

 **"Hello, Zandar!" Empress Jade called out, holding 3-month-old baby Prince Jadeite in her arms.**

 **"Well, I glad to see that everyone is here," Sultan Zandar said. "I just got word this morning from my royal meteorologist that a big blizzard is on its way!"**

 **"Not everyone is here yet," King Hugo told Sultan Zandar. "Desmond and his family including his twin sister, May, his wife, Lucinda, and his two children, Henry & Persephone will be a bit late in getting here."**

 **"That would mean that they would be traveling here through the oncoming blizzard! That's bad news! My pretty little Layla will be so upset if she doesn't get the chance to see Henry at tonight's party!" Sultan Zandar exclaimed.**

 **Once back at the Tangu palace, Sultan Zandar entered with most of his family's friends and their own families.**

 **Queen Ruby set 4-month-old Princess Mariah & Prince Elias in the playpen with Prince Jadeite.**

 **"Sofia, Layla, Rashid, Akilah, I'm home with our party guests!" Sultan Zandar called out in a merry tone of voice.**

 **Akilah ran into the throne room from the servants' wing, while Layla & Rashid raced down from Layla's art studio with their homemade greeting cards in hand.**

 **After saying hello to many of the guests that were around, Princess Layla began to search around the castle for Prince Henry.**

 **"Dad? Where is he? Where is Henry?" Layla asked.**

 **"I'm not even going to lie to you, Layla," Sultan Zandar answered. "it looks as if King Desmond and his family will be braving the blizzard."**

 **"Oh... no... no! No! This simply cannot be happening!" Layla exclaimed, she was worried.**

 **Prince Rashid saw his older sister rush out of the throne room in her worried state.**


	4. Braving The Fierce Blizzard

**Braving The Fierce Blizzard**

 **"Layla! Come back!" Rashid & Akilah called out.**

 **But Princess Layla ran off to her bedroom to think, she just wanted to be alone for a little while.**

 **Meanwhile with the Triana royal family, King Desmond, Queen Lucinda, Princess May, Prince Henry, and Princess Persephone were getting out of wreckage from where their flying coach had crashed.**

 **"Is everybody okay?" Princess May asked.**

 **"I'm all right, Aunt May." Princess Persephone answered.**

 **"Me too." Prince Henry answered.**

 **"Great, now that we are all okay," King Desmond said. "the time has come for us to start hoofing it to the Tangu royal castle."**

 **"Agreed." Queen Lucinda said.**

 **The fiive members of the Triana royal family began walking the entire way to the Tangu castle.**

 **Back at the Tangu royal castle, Akilah & Rashid could hear Layla singing as they peeked into her bedroom.**

 **Layla:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could happen**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 _ **When the magic**_ **'** _ **s all run out**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **"Layla, are you going to be all right?" Rashid asked, embracing his upset older sister.**

 **"Rashid! Akilah!" Layla sobbed bitterly.**

 **"I know, I know, you're just worried about Henry, right?" Akilah asked.**

 **"Yes." Layla answered Akilah.**

 **"Don't worry so much, Layla," Rashid advised. "Cousin Sofia is here and she wants to spend time with us at the party."**

 **"You both go on ahead," Layla said, trying to dry her eyes. "I'm not much in a party mood."**

 **"Suit yourself then." Rashid said as he & Akilah took off down the stairs for the party.**

 **Once she was certain that she was alone, Layla began to sing again.**

 **Layla:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **I know it's time to say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **So hard to let go**_ **...**


	5. Wanting Layla To Join

**Wanting Layla To Join**

 **Back downstairs, the Desert Yule party was still in full swing as Rashid & Akilah came downstairs.**

 **"Where is Layla?" Princess Sofia asked Rashid & Akilah.**

 **"She is still in her room, Sofia." Rashid answered.**

 **"That's too bad," Princess Sofia sighed. "I wish she would join us down here."**

 **"Yeah, well, what can you do, Sofia," Prince Hugo sighed. "Loner Layla would much rather spend her time reading than partying, she is such a bookworm!"**

 **"Hey, Hugo," Rashid shouted. "lay off of my big sister!"**

 **Rashid ran upstairs to Layla's bedroom to make doubly certain she was okay.**

 **Rashid spotted Layla in her room singing as she put navy blue winter cape and matching navy blue winter hat on.**

 **Layla:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could happen**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 _ **When the magic**_ **'** _ **s all run out**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **"Where are you going, Layla?" Rashid asked in a concerned tone of voice.**

 **"Out, Rashid." Layla answered.**

 **"Out to where, Layla?" Rashid asked.**

 **"If you really must know, Rashid," Layla answered. "I am going out into the storm with a few extra flying carpets to look for Henry & his family."**

 **"You are going out in** _ **that**_ **blizzard? But Layla,** _ **that**_ **is suicide!" Rashid protested.**

 **"I know that I am taking a risk, Rashid, but Henry and his family need me," Layla said gently. "just please... don't tell either Mom, Dad, Miss Amy, or Beatrice where I have taken off to, I just don't want them to worry about me too much."**

 **Princess Layla then grabbed five more flying carpets, then boarded her own and took off in search for the royal family of Triana.**

 _ **Be safe**_ **,** _ **Layla**_ **. Rashid thought.**


	6. Princess Layla's Journey Part 1

**Princess Layla's Journey Part 1**

 **Back with the royal family of Triana, they were lost as well as freezing with cold chills.**

 **"I'm sleepy, Daddy." Princess Persephone yawned.**

 **"No, Persephone," King Desmond shouted. "whatever you do,** _ **do not**_ **fall asleep!"**

 **"Here," Queen Lucinda said. "let's all sing, that should keep us awake."**

 **"Good idea." Princess May said to Queen Lucinda.**

 **King Desmond began singing first.**

 **King Desmond:** _ **Hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **alright**_ **,** _ **here we go**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **_**Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **everyone**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **c**_ **'** _ **mon**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s have some fun**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re there for each other every time**_ **;**

 _ **Together, together**_ **,** _ **come on let**_ **'** _ **s do this right**_ **;**

 **Prince Henry:** _ **Here and now**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s time for celebration**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve finally figured out yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **That all our dreams**_

 _ **Uh**_ **;**

 _ **Have no limitations**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s what it**_ **'** _ **s all about**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **;**

 **Princess Persephone:** _ **Everyone is special in their own way**_ **;**

 _ **We make each other strong**_ **;**

 _ **Make each other strong**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re not the same**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re different in a good way**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **'** _ **s where we belong**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **

_**We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we know that we are**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re all stars and we see that**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **And it shows when we stand hand**_ **-** _ **in**_ **-** _ **hand**_ **;**

 _ **Make our dreams come true**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody**_ **,** _ **now**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **everyone**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **c**_ **'** _ **mon**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s have some fun**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re there for each other every time**_ **;**

 _ **Together, together**_ **,** _ **come on let**_ **'** _ **s do this right**_ **;**

 **Princess May:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all here and speaking out in one voice**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re gonna rock the house**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **The party**_ **'** _ **s on**_ **,** _ **now everybody make some noise**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **scream and shout**_ **;**

 **Queen Lucinda:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **ve arrived because we stuck together**_ **;**

 _ **Champions, one and all**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **

_**We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we know that we are**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re all stars and we see that**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **And it shows when we stand hand**_ **-** _ **in**_ **-** _ **hand**_ **;**

 _ **Make our dreams come**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **When we reach**_ **,** _ **we can fly**_ **,** _ **know inside**_ **,** _ **we can make it**_ **;**

 _ **We're all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we see there**_ **'** _ **s a chance that we have and we take it**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **sing along**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **you really got it goin**_ **'** _ **on**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks in the house**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody say it now**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **everywhere**_ **;**

 _ **Wave your hands up in the air**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s the way we do it**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s get to it**_ **;**

 _ **Time to show the world**_ **;**

 **King Desmond:** _ **Hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **alright**_ **,** _ **here we go**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **

_**We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we know that we are**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re all stars and we see that**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **And it shows when we stand hand**_ **-** _ **in**_ **-** _ **hand**_ **;**

 _ **Make our dreams come**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **When we reach**_ **,** _ **we can fly**_ **,** _ **know inside**_ **,** _ **we can make it**_ **;**

 _ **We're all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we see there**_ **'** _ **s a chance that we have and we take it**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **sing along**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **you really got it goin**_ **'** _ **on**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks in the house**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody say it now**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **everywhere**_ **;**

 _ **Wave your hands up in the air**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s the way we do it**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s get to it**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **everyone**_ **!**

 **"Are you still sleepy, Persephone?" King Desmond asked.**

 **"No, Daddy," Princess Persephone answered. "I'm not."**

 **"That's good," Queen Lucinda said. "because that means that you are all warmed up."**


	7. Princess Layla's Journey Part 2

**Princess Layla's Journey Part 2**

 **As they trudged on, they began to sing once more.**

 **King Desmond began singing first.**

 **King Desmond:** _ **Hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **alright**_ **,** _ **here we go**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **_**Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **everyone**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **c**_ **'** _ **mon**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s have some fun**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re there for each other every time**_ **;**

 _ **Together, together**_ **,** _ **come on let**_ **'** _ **s do this right**_ **;**

 **Prince Henry:** _ **Here and now**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s time for celebration**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve finally figured out yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **That all our dreams**_

 _ **Uh**_ **;**

 _ **Have no limitations**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s what it**_ **'** _ **s all about**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **;**

 **Princess Persephone:** _ **Everyone is special in their own way**_ **;**

 _ **We make each other strong**_ **;**

 _ **Make each other strong**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re not the same**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re different in a good way**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **'** _ **s where we belong**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **

_**We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we know that we are**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re all stars and we see that**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **And it shows when we stand hand**_ **-** _ **in**_ **-** _ **hand**_ **;**

 _ **Make our dreams come true**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody**_ **,** _ **now**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **everyone**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **together**_ **,** _ **c**_ **'** _ **mon**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s have some fun**_ **;**

 _ **Together**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re there for each other every time**_ **;**

 _ **Together, together**_ **,** _ **come on let**_ **'** _ **s do this right**_ **;**

 **Princess Layla heard the singing and raced toward it.**

 **Princess May:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all here and speaking out in one voice**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re gonna rock the house**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **The party**_ **'** _ **s on**_ **,** _ **now everybody make some noise**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **scream and shout**_ **;**

 **Queen Lucinda:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **ve arrived because we stuck together**_ **;**

 _ **Champions, one and all**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **

_**We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we know that we are**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re all stars and we see that**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **And it shows when we stand hand**_ **-** _ **in**_ **-** _ **hand**_ **;**

 _ **Make our dreams come**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **When we reach**_ **,** _ **we can fly**_ **,** _ **know inside**_ **,** _ **we can make it**_ **;**

 _ **We're all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we see there**_ **'** _ **s a chance that we have and we take it**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **sing along**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **you really got it goin**_ **'** _ **on**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks in the house**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody say it now**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **everywhere**_ **;**

 _ **Wave your hands up in the air**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s the way we do it**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s get to it**_ **;**

 _ **Time to show the world**_ **;**

 **King Desmond:** _ **Hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **hey**_ **...** _ **ho**_ **...** _ **alright**_ **,** _ **here we go**_ **;**

 **King Desmond, Princesses May & Persephone, Prince Henry, and Queen Lucinda: **

_**We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we know that we are**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re all stars and we see that**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **And it shows when we stand hand**_ **-** _ **in**_ **-** _ **hand**_ **;**

 _ **Make our dreams come**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **When we reach**_ **,** _ **we can fly**_ **,** _ **know inside**_ **,** _ **we can make it**_ **;**

 _ **We're all in this together**_ **;**

 _ **Once we see there**_ **'** _ **s a chance that we have and we take it**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **sing along**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **you really got it goin**_ **'** _ **on**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks in the house**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody say it now**_ **;**

 _ **Redhawks**_ **,** _ **everywhere**_ **;**

 _ **Wave your hands up in the air**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s the way we do it**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s get to it**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **everyone**_ **!**

 **Princess Layla landed her flying carpet.**

 **"Layla! You have found us!" Prince Henry exclaimed.**

 **"Yes I have, Henry," Layla said gently, handing off the five extra flying carpets to King Desmond and his family. "since your flying coach is wrecked, you will be needing these to get to Tangu Castle in time for the rest of the festivities."**

 **"Flying carpets, my dearest Layla?" Henry asked, he was confused.**

 **"That's right," Layla said to Henry. "I am taking you back to Tangu Castle for the rest of the holiday's festivities, now climb aboard those flying carpets and follow me, we are out of here!"**


	8. Princess Layla's Journey Part 3

**Princess Layla's Journey Part 3**

 **Back at the Tangu castle, the Andersen family as well as the rest of the castle staff were feeling better enough to help out around the castle as well as let Kirsten have a little bit of fun with Princess Akilah.**

 **"Rashid, do you know where Layla went by any chance?" Princess Sofia asked.**

 **Rashid couldn't even bring himself to answer his own cousin's question because his mother, father, and the royal steward were in the ballroom.**

 **"She went out." Rashid told Princess Sofia.**

 **Sultana Sofia & Sultan Zandar heard their son and **_**instantly**_ **became worried.**

 **"Layla went out!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Where did she go?" Sultan Zandar asked.**

 **"She went out to check on the animals in the stable." Rashid lied.**

 **Back with the royal family of Triana, Layla was leading them to the royal ballroom through the secret passageway she had discovered when she was Akilah's age, 6-years-old, for Layla, that was three years ago.**

 **"Are we almost there, Layla?" King Desmond asked.**

 **"Almost, King Desmond." Layla answered.**

 **Layla continued to lead the way to the ballroom through her secret passage.**

 **Back in the ballroom, Birgitta was setting out another bowl of punch on the refreshment table.**

 **"Oh," Birgitta sighed. "where are you, Princess Layla?"**

 **"Rashid already told me, Birgitta, that Layla went to the stable to check on the animals." Sultana Sofia answered.**

 **"I believe that young Prince Rashid is lying right to your face, my sultana." Birgitta said.**

 **"What do you mean, Birgitta?" Sultana Sofia asked.**

 **"When I sent Lars into the stable to look for the oldest princess," the head maid answered the sultana. "he could see no sign of her in there."**

 **"I'm afraid she has gone out into that terrible blizzard to rescue Desmond and his family," Sultan Zandar said. "oh, my brave little Layla."**

 **Princess Layla came into ballroom with the royal family of Triana by her side.**

 **"I'm home, Mom & Dad *cough cough*, and I rescued King Desmond and his family." Layla called out.**

 **Sultana Sofia came over to Layla's location and she felt her daughter's forehead, "You have a fever, Layla Dear, you should really go and rest it off in bed." she scolded.**

 **"But Mom, *achoo*, I feel *achoo* fine!" the Princess of Tangu protested.**

 **"Fine my foot, Layla! You have a cold from going out in that blizzard! You should really get some sleep!" Sultan Zandar scolded.**

 **"But Dad! I'm not sleepy!" the Princess of Tangu protested.**

 **"We must get Amy." Sultan Zandar said to Sultana Sofia.**

 **"That's right, Amy will know what to do about Layla's fever!" Sultana Sofia agreed with her husband.**

 **Sultana Sofia & Sultan Zandar ran off to Amy's workshop where their royal sorceress, Amy the Awesome was working on a spell.**

 **"Amy, you must help us! It is my pretty little Layla! She has a high fever!" Sultan Zandar exclaimed.**

 **"And a cold! Will you help us get Layla to go to sleep so she can fight this?" Sultana Sofia asked Amy.**

 **Amy put her wand back into its case, "I will see what I can do, your highnesses, anything for one of the princesses I am assigned to guard, the other being Princess Akilah!" she exclaimed.**


	9. Layla In A Trance

**Layla In A Trance**

 **Sultan Zandar & Sultana Sofia raced into the royal ballroom where Layla & Akilah were watching on as the other couples continued to dance.**

 **Layla just then sneezed as Amy walked up to the oldest Princess of Tangu and then began swinging a pocketwatch in front of the oldest princess's eyes.**

 **Amy:** _ **You are getting weary**_ **;**

 _ **Your eyes are getting heavy**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **I am getting weary**_ **;**

 _ **My eyes are getting heavy**_ **;**

 **Akilah, Rashid, and Violet saw what was going on and all immediately stepped in, thinking Layla was in trouble.**

 **"No!" Violet shouted.**

 **Amy:** _ **Excellent**_ **;**

 _ **Now**_ **,** _ **when I count to five**_ **;**

 _ **You shall fall into a deep sleep**_ **;**

 _ **Long enough to combat the cold you have caught**_ **;**

 **"Layla! No!" Akilah & Rashid called.**

 **Amy:** _ **One**_ **;**

 _ **Two**_ **;**

 _ **Three**_ **;**

 _ **Four**_ **;**

 _ **Five**_ **.**

 **Layla began to get drowsy as she began to sing.**

 **Layla:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **I know it**_ **'** _ **s time to say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **So hard to let go**_ **...**

 **A moment later, Layla fell to the ballroom floor but was instantly caught in the arms of Amy who finished her trick on the oldest Princess of Tangu.**

 **Amy:** _ **When you wake up**_ **;**

 _ **You will no longer feel sneezy**_ **;**

 _ **You will wake without any symptoms**_ **;**

 _ **Of your cold**_ **.**

 **As he watched Amy the Awesome carry Layla up to her bedroom, Rashid then began to sing.**

 **Rashid:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong, what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **Every step**_ **,** _ **every word**_ **;**

 _ **With every hour I am falling in**_ **;**

 _ **To something new**_ **,** _ **something brave**_ **;**

 _ **To someone I**_ **;**

 _ **I have never been**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong, what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could pull through**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 _ **When the magic**_ **'** _ **s all run out**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **Rashid felt a hand upon his right shoulder and he turned to see Princess Violet smiling down at him.**

 **"Rashid my love, are you feeling all right?" Violet asked.**

 **"Layla has been put into a deep sleep again and is in her bedroom," Rashid said. "and it is all my fault!"**

 **"Oh my poor Cool Hand Rashid," Violet said. "I am so sure that it wasn't your fault."**

 **"Thank you, Violet." Rashid said.**

 **"Anytime, my Cool Hand Rashid." Violet said.**

 **Kirsten came up to Princess Violet & Prince Rashid wearing her Saint Trinity gown, wreath, stockings, and shoes as she carried a tray of leftover breakfast from that morning with her own family.**

 **"Would either of you like a cinnamon roll with either red, white, or green frosting on it?" Kirsten asked Princess Violet & Prince Rashid.**

 **"No thank you, Kirsten, I'm trying to stay in shape." Rashid answered.**

 **"How about you, Princess Violet?" Kirsten asked curiously.**


	10. Did I Mention

**Did I Mention**

 **"I'll take one." Violet said to Kirsten.**

 **"What color frosting?" Kirsten asked Princess Violet.**

 **"Red please, it's my favorite color." Violet requested.**

 **Kirsten handed Violet a cinnamon roll with red frosting on it.**

 **Upstairs in her bedroom, Layla was sleeping off her cold and she began to dream.**

 **Within her sweet dream, Layla met Henry for a beach side picnic.**

 **"So," Henry asked Layla. "would you like to go for a swim with me?"**

 **"But, Henry, I didn't bring my swimsuit with me." Layla protested.**

 **Henry stripped down to his swim trunks, "There, that's much better." he said.**

 **Princess Layla laughed, "You have little dragons on your swim trunks!"**

 **"Here I go!" Prince Henry shouted, diving into the water.**

 **Watching Henry swimming, Layla laughed again, then she began to sing.**

 **Layla:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now, I've walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **Every step**_ **,** _ **every word**_ **;**

 _ **With every hour I am falling in**_ **;**

 _ **To something new**_ **,** _ **something brave**_ **;**

 _ **To someone I**_ **;**

 **I have never been;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what's right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could happen**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 **When the magic's all run out;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **A few hours later when the sun was setting, Layla awoke to discover that she was one hundred percent better from her cold.**

 **Back in the ballroom, Prince Achim saw Prince Henry putting some Cupid Love Dust on one of the chocolate chip cookies.**

 **"What are you doing?" Prince Achim asked Prince Henry.**

 **"Helping you out with Princess Akilah, all you have to do is eat that cookie." Henry said to Achim.**

 **Princess Layla entered the ballroom to see Prince Achim staring at Princess Akilah.**

 **"Excuse me, excuse me," Achim said. "can I have your attention, please?"**

 **"Well, you got it!" Princess Hermione exclaimed.**

 **"There's something I'd like to say." Achim said.**

 **"Then, say it already!" Prince Hugo the Second shouted.**

 **"Give me an 'A'!" Prince Achim called.**

 **"A!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"Give me a 'K'!" Prince Achim called.**

 **"K!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"Give me an 'I'!" Prince Achim called.**

 **"I!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"Give me an 'L'!" Prince Achim called.**

 **"L!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"Give me another 'A'!" Prince Achim called.**

 **"A!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"Give me an 'H'!" Prince Achim called.**

 **"H!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"What does that spell?" Prince Achim called out.**

 **"Akilah!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"Come on, I can't hear you!" Prince Achim shouted.**

 **"Akilah!" all the princes & princesses but Akilah cheered.**

 **"I love you, Akilah, did I mention that?" Prince Achim asked.**

 **"That's too sweet, Akilah! Achim like likes you!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **"Give me a beat!" Prince Achim called out.**

 **The musicians began to play a fast and lively tune.**

 **"Oh my goodness," Layla commented. "what has Achim eaten to makes his hormones go so haywire?"**

 **Achim:** _ **Did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **That I**_ **'** _ **m in love with you**_ **;**

 _ **And did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s nothing I can do**_ **;**

 _ **And did I happen to say**_ **;**

 _ **I dream of you every day;**_

 _ **Well let me shout it out loud**_ **;**

 _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay hey hey**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **I met this girl that rocked my world**_ **;**

 _ **Like it**_ **'** _ **s never been rocked**_ **;**

 _ **And now I**_ **'** _ **m living just for her**_ **;**

 _ **And I won**_ **'** _ **t ever stop**_ **;**

 _ **I never thought it could happen to a guy like me**_ **;**

 _ **But now look at what you**_ **'** _ **ve done**_ **;**

 _ **You got me down on my knees**_ **;**

 _ **Because my love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **That it could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c-u-l-o-u-s**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Well did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **That I**_ **'** _ **m in love with you**_ **;**

 _ **And did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s nothing I can do**_ **;**

 _ **And did I happen to say**_ **;**

 _ **I dream of you every day**_ **;**

 _ **Well let me shout it out loud**_ **;**

 _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay hey hey**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Yeah**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **I gotta know which way to go**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **give me a sign**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta show me that you**_ **'** _ **re only ever**_ **;**

 _ **Gonna be mine**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t wanna go another minute**_ **;**

 _ **Livin**_ **'** _ **without you**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause if your heart just isn**_ **'** _ **t in it**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **d do**_ **;**

 _ **Because my love for you is**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **That it could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i-c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **;**

 _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Oh yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Yow**_ **;**

 _ **All right**_ **;**

 **Princes & Princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **All right;**_

 **Princes & Princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Because my love for you is**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **That it could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i-c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **!**

 **"Oh my gosh! That's sweet!" Violet & Layla exclaimed.**

 **"I love you, Akilah," Achim said. "did I mention that?"**


	11. The Night Time Festivities Part 1

**The Night Time Festivities Part 1**

 **"Actually, Achim," Akilah said. "yes you did."**

 **"But still," Jasper said to Akilah. "you must admit... it** _ **is**_ **sweet that Achim likes you likes you."**

 **"Yes, Jasper," Akilah realized. "it is sweet that he likes me likes me."**

 **A few minutes later, Amy came downstairs to the ballroom, Sultan Zandar & Sultana Sofia could tell that their royal sorceress was **_**extremely**_ **upset.**

 **"All right! Where is it?" Amy asked.**

 **"Where is what, Amy?" Sultana Sofia answered.**

 **"My bottle of red Cupid Love Dust, my sultana," Amy continued. "someone went into my workshop** _ **without**_ **my permission!"**

 **"Someone went into your workshop without your permission, Amy?" Sultan Zandar asked.**

 **"That's right, my sultan." Amy told Zandar honestly.**

 **"Who would do that by any chance?" Sultana Sofia asked Amy.**

 **"I don't know," Amy answered Sultana Sofia angrily. "although, I do intend to find out!"**

 **Music began to play again by the musicians as Prince Achim began confessing his love for Princess Akilah once again in song.**

 **Achim:** _ **Did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **That I**_ **'** _ **m in love with you**_ **;**

 _ **And did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s nothing I can do**_ **;**

 _ **And did I happen to say**_ **;**

 _ **I dream of you every day**_ **;**

 _ **Well let me shout it out loud**_ **;**

 _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay hey hey**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **I met this girl that rocked my world**_ **;**

 _ **Like it**_ **'** _ **s never been rocked**_ **;**

 _ **And now I'm living just for her**_ **;**

 _ **And I won't ever stop**_ **;**

 _ **I never thought it could happen to a guy like me**_ **;**

 _ **But now look at what you've done**_ **;**

 _ **You got down on my knees**_ **;**

 _ **Because my love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Well did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **That I**_ **'** _ **m in love with you**_ **;**

 _ **And did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s nothing I can do**_ **;**

 _ **And did I happen to say**_ **;**

 _ **I dream of you every day**_ **;**

 _ **Well let me shout it out loud**_ **;**

 _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay hey hey**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Yeah**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **I gotta know which way to go**_ **;**

 _ **Come on, give me a sign;**_

 _ **You gotta show me that you**_ **'** _ **re only ever**_ **;**

 _ **Gonna be mine**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t wanna go another minute**_ **;**

 _ **Livin**_ **'** _ **without you**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause if your heart just isn**_ **'** _ **t in it**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **d do**_ **;**

 _ **Because my love for you is**_ **;** __

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 __ **Achim:** _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **;**

 _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Oh yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Yow**_ **;**

 _ **All right**_ **;**

 **Princes & Princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **All right**_ **;**

 **Princes & Princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Because my love for you is**_ **;** __

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 __ **Achim:** _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Achim:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **!**

 **Now, Amy went from angry to furious.**

 **"YOU!" Amy yelled furiously at Prince Achim.**

 **The young prince was clueless, "What did I do?" he asked Amy.**

 **"YOU WENT INTO MY WORKSHOP AND TOOK MY BOTTLE OF CUPID'S LOVE DUST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!** _ **THAT**_ **IS A VIOLATION OF MY PRIVACY!" Amy yelled furiously at Prince Achim.**

 **"But I** _ **have not**_ **been in your workshop, all I did was eat a cookie!" Prince Achim protested.**

 **"OH? AND WHO GAVE YOU THAT COOKIE?" Amy asked Prince Achim.**

 **"Prince Henry gave me that cookie... and there was some kind of red powder on it that made me feel all kinds of strange inside after I had ingested it, now, will you please calm down?" Prince Achim answered.**

 **Amy then began to calm down, "Where can I find him?"**

 **"He is over there," Prince Achim answered, gesturing at the buffet table. "talking to Layla."**

 **"Thanks." Amy said to Prince Achim, walking to the buffet table.**

 **"Anytime." Prince Achim said to Amy.**

 **Amy found Prince Henry just where Prince Achim said he would be.**

 **"What's up, Miss Amy?" Henry asked the sorceress.**

 **"Henry," Amy said kindly but firmly. "you should know that it's not nice to enter a person's private room without their permission."**

 **"So sorry, Miss Amy, it shall not happen again." Prince Henry said.**

 **"Good lad," Amy said kindly. "see that it doesn't."**


	12. The Night Time Festivities Part 2

**The Night Time Festivities Part 2**

 **"Would you like to dance, Henry?" Layla asked.**

 **"I'm afraid that I am not very good, Layla, it is very sad to say." Henry answered.**

 **Princess Layla signaled the musicians and they began to play as Layla began to sing.**

 **Layla:** _ **Take my hand**_ **;**

 _ **Take a breath**_ **;**

 _ **Pull me close**_ **;**

 _ **And take one step**_ **;**

 _ **Keep your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Locked on mine**_ **;**

 _ **And let the music**_ **;**

 _ **Be your guide**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Won**_ **'** _ **t you promise me**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Now won**_ **'t** _ **you promise me**_ **;**

 _ **That you**_ **'** _ **ll never forget**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **ll keep dancing**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **To keep dancing**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Wherever we go next**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s like catching lightning**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of finding**_ **;**

 _ **Someone like you**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s one in a million**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of feeling**_ **;**

 _ **The way we do**_ **;**

 _ **And with every step together**_ **;**

 _ **We just keep on getting better**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **So can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **The music continued on as Henry began to sing.**

 **Henry:** _ **Take my hand**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll take the lead**_ **;**

 _ **And every turn**_ **;**

 _ **Will be safe with me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t be afraid**_ **;**

 _ **Afraid to fall**_ **;**

 _ **You know I**_ **'** _ **ll catch you**_ **;**

 _ **Through it all**_ **;**

 _ **And you can't keep us apart**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Even a thousand miles**_ **;**

 _ **Can't keep us apart**_ **;**

 **Henry: '** _ **Cause my heart is**_ **;**

 **Layla: '** _ **Cause my heart is**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Wherever you are**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s like catching lightning**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of finding**_ **;**

 _ **Someone like you**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s one in a million**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of feeling**_ **;**

 _ **The way we do**_ **;**

 _ **And with every step together**_ **;**

 _ **We just keep on getting better**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **So can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Oh no mountain**_ **'** _ **s to high enough**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Ocean**_ **'** _ **s too wide**_ **;**

 **Layla: '** _ **Cause together or not**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Our dance won**_ **'** _ **t stop**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Let it rain**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Let it pour**_ **;**

 _ **What we have**_ **;**

 _ **Is worth fighting for**_ **;**

 _ **You know I believe**_ **;**

 _ **That we were meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s like catching lightning**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of finding**_ **;**

 _ **Someone like you**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Like you**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**It**_ **'** _ **s one in a million**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of feeling**_ **;**

 _ **The way we do**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Way we do**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**And with every step together**_ **;**

 _ **We just keep on getting better**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **So can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Layla & Henry: **_**Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 _ **Can I have this dance**_ **?**

 **Layla & Henry finished their song & dance as King Desmond came up to them.**

 **"Okay, you two," King Desmond laughed heartily. "Sultan Zandar wishes to see you both for a** _ **very special**_ **feast!"**


	13. The Night Time Festivities Part 3

**The Night Time Festivities Part 3**

 **"What makes this feast more special than the Enchanted Feast, Dad?" Henry asked.**

 **"A friend of yours is receiving a very special honor, Henry." King Desmond said.**

 **"Really, who?" Henry asked his father.**

 **"Come to the castle's dining hall and find out, if we are late, Beatrice will have our necks!" King Desmond exclaimed.**

 **King Desmond, Prince Henry, and Princess Layla raced off to the Tangu castle's dining hall.**

 **When they arrived in the dining room, Beatrice was not too happy.**

 **"Princess Layla, the guest of honor should not be late for her own feast!" Beatrice scolded.**

 **"I know, Beatrice... wait! What?" Layla asked, she was now amazed.**

 **"You mean you didn't know that this feast was in your honor, Princess Layla?" Beatrice asked.**

 **"Just what did I do to deserve such an extravagant banquet?" Princess Layla asked.**

 **"You braved the blizzard and rescued the royal family of the Kingdom of Triana." Sultan Zandar told his oldest daughter.**

 **"You are a heroine among heroines, Layla!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Thank you, Mom." Layla said, shyly blushing.**

 **"Just splendid, Sofia Darling," Sultan Zandar said. "you have made our Layla speechless."**

 **"I am sorry, Zandar," Sultana Sofia said. "and more importantly, I am sorry, Layla."**

 **"Apology accepted." Layla said to Sultana Sofia.**

 **After the feast, it was time for more dancing in the ballroom.**

 **"Excuse me, excuse me," Henry said. "can I have your attention, please?"**

 **"Well, you got it!" Princess Hermione exclaimed.**

 **"There's something I'd like to say." Henry said.**

 **"Then, say it already!" Princess Hermione shouted.**

 **"Give me an 'L'!" Prince Henry called.**

 **"L!" all the princes & princesses but Layla cheered.**

 **"Give me an 'A'!" Prince Henry called.**

 **"A!" all the princes & princesses but Layla cheered.**

 **"Give me a 'Y'!" Prince Henry called.**

 **"Y!" all the princes & princesses but Layla cheered.**

 **"Give me another 'L'!" Prince Henry called.**

 **"L!" all the princes & princesses but Layla cheered.**

 **"Give me another 'A'!" Prince Henry called.**

 **"A!" all the princes & princesses but Layla cheered.**

 **"What does that spell?" Prince Henry called out.**

 **"Layla!" all the princes & princesses but Layla cheered.**

 **"Come on, I can't hear you!" Prince Henry shouted.**

 **"Layla!" all the princes & princesses but Layla cheered.**

 **"I love you, Layla, did I mention that?" Prince Henry asked.**

 **"Super cute!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **"Give me a beat!" Prince Henry called out.**

 **The musicians began to play a fast and lively tune.**

 **Henry:** _ **Did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **That I**_ **'** _ **m in love with you**_ **;**

 _ **And did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s nothing I can do**_ **;**

 _ **And did I happen to say**_ **;**

 _ **I dream of you every day**_ **;**

 _ **Well let me shout it out loud**_ **;**

 _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay hey hey**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **I met this girl that rocked my world**_ **;**

 _ **Like it**_ **'** _ **s never been rocked**_ **;**

 _ **And now I**_ **'** _ **m living just for her**_ **;**

 _ **And I won**_ **'** _ **t ever stop**_ **;**

 _ **I never thought it could happen to a guy like me**_ **;**

 _ **But now look at what you**_ **'** _ **ve done**_ **;**

 _ **You got me down on my knees**_ **;**

 _ **Because my love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **That it could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Well did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **That I**_ **'** _ **m in love with you**_ **;**

 _ **And did I mention**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s nothing I can do**_ **;**

 _ **And did I happen to say**_ **;**

 _ **I dream of you every day**_ **;**

 _ **Well let me shout it out loud**_ **;**

 _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay hey hey**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Yeah**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **If that**_ **'** _ **s okay**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **I gotta know which way to go**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **give me a sign**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta show me that you**_ **'** _ **re only ever**_ **;**

 _ **Gonna be mine**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t wanna go another minute**_ **;**

 _ **Livin**_ **'** _ **without you**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause if your heart just isn**_ **'** _ **t in it**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **d do**_ **;**

 _ **Because my love for you is**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **That it could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love for you is ridiculous**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **;**

 _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Oh yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Yow**_ **;**

 _ **All right**_ **;**

 **Princes & Princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **All right**_ **;**

 **Princes & Princesses: **_**Hey**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Because my love for you is**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **I never knew**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Who knew**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **That it could be like this**_ **;**

 _ **My love is r**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**R**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **d**_ **-** _ **i**_ **-** _ **c**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **l**_ **-** _ **o**_ **-** _ **u**_ **-** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **It**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **Just**_ **;**

 **Princes & princesses: **_**Ridiculous**_ **;**

 **Henry:** _ **And I would give my kingdom**_ **;**

 _ **For just one kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Come on now**_ **!**

 **"Wow!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **"I love you, Layla," Henry said. "did I mention that?"**

 **"Yes you did, Henry," Layla said. "though, it is still sweet all the same."**


	14. A Spotlight Dance For Rashid

**A Spotlight Dance For Rashid**

 **The musicians began to play a slow waltz as Rashid & Violet stepped out onto the dance floor and Violet began singing as a spotlight was shown on them.**

 **Violet:** _ **Take my hand**_ **;**

 _ **Take a breath**_ **;**

 _ **Pull me close**_ **;**

 _ **And take one step**_ **;**

 _ **Keep your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Locked on mine**_ **;**

 _ **And let the music**_ **;**

 _ **Be your guide**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Won**_ **'** _ **t you promise me**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **Now won**_ **'t** _ **you promise me**_ **;**

 _ **That you**_ **'** _ **ll never forget**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **ll keep dancing**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **To keep dancing**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Wherever we go next**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s like catching lightning**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of finding**_ **;**

 _ **Someone like you**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s one in a million**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of feeling**_ **;**

 _ **The way we do**_ **;**

 _ **And with every step together**_ **;**

 _ **We just keep on getting better**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **So can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **The music continued on as Rashid began to sing.**

 **Rashid:** _ **Take my hand**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll take the lead**_ **;**

 _ **And every turn**_ **;**

 _ **Will be safe with me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t be afraid**_ **;**

 _ **Afraid to fall**_ **;**

 _ **You know I**_ **'** _ **ll catch you**_ **;**

 _ **Through it all**_ **;**

 _ **And you can't keep us apart**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **Even a thousand miles**_ **;**

 _ **Can't keep us apart**_ **;**

 **Rashid: '** _ **Cause my heart is**_ **;**

 **Violet: '** _ **Cause my heart is**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Wherever you are**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s like catching lightning**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of finding**_ **;**

 _ **Someone like you**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s one in a million**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of feeling**_ **;**

 _ **The way we do**_ **;**

 _ **And with every step together**_ **;**

 _ **We just keep on getting better**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **So can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **Oh no mountain**_ **'** _ **s to high enough**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Ocean**_ **'** _ **s too wide**_ **;**

 **Violet: '** _ **Cause together or not**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Our dance won**_ **'** _ **t stop**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **Let it rain**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Let it pour**_ **;**

 _ **What we have**_ **;**

 _ **Is worth fighting for**_ **;**

 _ **You know I believe**_ **;**

 _ **That we were meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s like catching lightning**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of finding**_ **;**

 _ **Someone like you**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **Like you**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**It**_ **'** _ **s one in a million**_ **;**

 _ **The chances of feeling**_ **;**

 _ **The way we do**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **Way we do**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**And with every step together**_ **;**

 _ **We just keep on getting better**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **So can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 **Violet & Rashid: **_**Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 _ **Can I have this dance**_ **;**

 _ **Can I have this dance**_ **?**

 **When their waltz was over, everyone happily applauded for Violet & Rashid.**


	15. A Special Treat For Layla

**A Special Treat For Layla**

 **"Mom, Dad," Akilah asked. "don't you have a surprise for Layla?"**

 **"Oh! Yes," Sultan Zandar said forgetfully. "I almost forgot!"**

 **"Come along, Layla," Sultana Sofia said. "Dad & I have another surprise for you!"**

 **A few moments later, Layla was following her mother & father down a long castle hallway.**

 **"I-i-i-isn't this the third floor corridor on the right hand side?" Layla asked, she was shaking with nervousness.**

 **"Yes, Layla, that it is." Sultan Zandar answered his daughter.**

 **Layla gulped nervously, "I just hope that there isn't a three-headed dog behind** _ **that**_ **door!" she said.**

 **"Don't be silly," Sultana Sofia said to Princess Layla. "your surprise is right through this door."**

 **Now Princess Layla was confused, "What surprise?" she asked her parents.**

 **"You may open the door now, Zandar." Sultana Sofia said.**

 **Sultan Zandar opened the door as Layla fallowed her parents inside a huge gallery of paintings.**

 **"Wow! Where are we?" Layla gasped.**

 **"Welcome to the Hall of Heroines, Layla!" Sultan Zandar exclaimed.**

 **The oldest princess looked around the gallery, until she saw her own portrait which was hung in between a portrait of Esmeralda and a portrait of Megara.**

 **"This is amazing! But wait! Why is my portrait hanging here? What did I do to deserve such a high honor?" Princess Layla asked.**

 **"You rescued the royal family of Triana from the hardest blizzard of the year." Sultana Sofia said to Princess Layla.**

 **"Oh, yes," Layla beamed. "that's right."**


	16. Princess Akilah's Confusion

**Princess Akilah's Confusion**

 **Princess Layla was hugged proudly by Sultan Zandar & Sultana Sofia.**

 **Back in the ballroom, Akilah's heart was beginning to race.**

 **"I need to leave,** _ **right now**_ **." Akilah said to Achim.**

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa," Achim exclaimed. "I haven't heard of anybody** _ **this**_ **frantic since Cinderella who had to be home by midnight! What's your hurry?"**

 **"It's nothing, really!" Akilah said to Achim.**

 **"But..." Achim began.**

 **But Akilah ran off to her bedroom to be alone to ponder over what she was feeling.**

 **While she was alone, Akilah began to sing.**

 **Akilah:** _ **A million thoughts in my head**_ **;**

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening**_ **;**

 _ **Cause up**_ **'** _ **til now**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve walked the line**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t decide what**_ **'** _ **s wrong**_ **,** _ **what**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **Which way should I go**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **Am I crazy**_ **;**

 _ **Maybe**_ **;**

 _ **We could happen**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **Will you still be with me**_ **;**

 _ **When the magic**_ **'** _ **s all run out**_ **;**

 _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I**_ **'** _ **m feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **Suddenly, Akilah got startled by footsteps coming down the hall.**

 **"Don't be afraid," a gentle voice said. "it is only me."**

 **Princess Akilah turned to see Sultan Zandar standing in her doorway, "Oh, hello, Dad." she said.**

 **"Come on, Akilah," Sultan Zandar said. "the time has come to light the Desert Yule candle."**

 **"Yes!" Akilah exclaimed.**


	17. Gift Exchange

**Gift Exchange**

 **Sultan Zandar & Princess Akilah went into the hall where the tree & candle were, everyone else was waiting for them.**

 **"You're just in time, Akilah," Layla said. "I have something just for you."**

 **"But Layla," Akilah protested. "that is one of your presents."**

 **"I have been spoiled enough already today," Layla confessed to Akilah. "so, please, just take it."**

 **Akilah then tore open the wrapping and found a beautifully hand carved wooden violin.**

 **"Oh my gosh! A violin! I love it," Akilah shouted. "thank you, Layla! How did you know that Neila burned my violin with the rest of my posessions but my wand?"**

 **"Rashid told me when we were in my art studio making holiday greeting cards." Layla answered Akilah.**

 **"That was so kind of you, Rashid!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **"Then, play something for us." Rashid requested.**

 **Akilah began to play a holiday tune that everyone knew by heart.**

 **All:** _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle all the way**_ **;**

 _ **Oh what fun it is to ride**_ **;**

 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle all the way**_ **;**

 _ **Oh what fun it is to ride**_ **;**

 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_ **;**

 _ **Dashing through the snow**_ **;**

 _ **In a one horse opened sleigh**_ **;**

 _ **Over the fields we go**_ **;**

 _ **Laughing all the way**_ **;**

 _ **Ha ha ha**_ **;**

 _ **Bells on bob tail ring**_ **;**

 _ **Making spirits bright**_ **;**

 _ **What fun it is to ride and sing**_ **;**

 _ **A sleighing song tonight**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle all the way**_ **;**

 _ **Oh what fun it is to ride**_ **;**

 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle bells**_ **;**

 _ **Jingle all the way**_ **;**

 _ **Oh what fun it is to ride**_ **;**

 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_ **.**

 **As everyone calmed down from the lively holiday carol, they began to resume opening their gifts.**


	18. Peace And Joy

**Peace And Joy**

 **After everyone finished opening their presents, Akilah began to play another tune on her violin and started to sing.**

 **Akilah:** _ **The firelight is shining bright**_ **;**

 _ **While the snow blows cold outside**_ **;**

 **Sultana Sofia and the other royal families joined in with Akilah.**

 **Sultana Sofia and Akilah:** _ **Friendly faces**_ **;**

 _ **Warm embraces**_ **;** __

 _ **Surround us all tonight**_ **;**

 **All:** _ **So we make this one simple wish**_ **;**

 _ **Meant for every girl and boy**_ **;**

 _ **May the holiday bring you peace and joy**_ **;**

 _ **From those who you love**_ **;**

 _ **To the stars up above**_ **;**

 _ **May the holiday bring you peace and joy**_ **;**

 **Sofia & Hugo the Second: **_**Peace and joy**_ **;**

 **All:** _ **From those who you love**_ **;**

 _ **To the stars up above**_ **;**

 _ **May the holiday bring you peace and joy**_ **!**


End file.
